Is True Love Forever?
by nathalie051089
Summary: Follow Bella as she fights for Edward's love, which he said was forever. After she has cheated on him with Jacob Black, she wants Edward back, but will he keep his promise of love forever? How would Bella deal with this? First fanfiction don't judge!


Prologue

BPOV

I looked around my dark room, everything looked so foreign. I looked at my clock, it was 2:47am.

Why was I awake?

Maybe because I had cheated on the love of my life. The only guy who had ever understood who I was. The only guy who had stuck with me through everything, including high school.

I still remember the first time I saw his face in gym class. My mom had recently married her boss, and now I was stuck living in a "high society" suburban town. I hated that I had to leave my wonderful life in Queens, New York behind. I had experienced everything there: love, friendship, heartache and deception. I was naive but I had to grow up quickly. My friend once told me, "Childish girls do not get far." Back then whoever had more boyfriends was considered cool and popular.

My first boyfriend, Edwin was always sweet and innocent with me and I thought we would be together forever. How foolish that does sound? stupid, I know. But can you blame me? I was in love with the idea of love. Now that I look back on it, it was because I was seeking the love of my dad that I never had. He left me and my mom when I was only six months, he said he was not ready for a kid. But thanks God my mom was ready to have me. She is an exceptional woman who has cared for me all of my life, but now it seemed she had to take care of herself and her needs. She deserved to be happy, but why as that at my expense. Why did I have to suffer. Maybe it was just the way it was suppose to be. She asked for my blessing, and I did not want to feel selfish so without thinking for a moment I said "yes."

The move was not bad, Robert kept to himself. He was always in the living room watching some show that neither my mom or I wanted to watch. Don't get me wrong he was a nice guy who cared for my mom and I think me, but he was distant. So all I did was curled up in my bed and try to deal with the pain of moving.

It was finally September, I had to go to high school. A high school that I had to take a yellow bus to with kids I had never seen before. Kids who were nothing like me. I dreaded leaving home that morning, but I knew that if I put up a fight my mom would be worried.

I sat on the front seat of the bus, ad thought about today. I was going to be a sophomore and I had gotten a new school bag, notebooks and pencils, but would that make me fit in. Probably not. But my mom felt better doing back to school shopping with me. I felt so out of place, and to make things worse, I had gym first period.

I hated gym. I hated the way that I had to change clothes in front of girls who to my opinion looked better than I. I hated that I had to athletic ability to play any sport and everyone would look at me weird. They made us sit at the bleachers while they called our names.

Kelly Adams? Present

Hailey McCarthy? Here

Bella Swan? Present

After my name was called, I awkwardly sat in the front row at the right side while they called out all the other names. One name caught my attention.

Edward Cullen? Present

His voice was like something I had never heard before. He had a velvet voice and it was perfect. I knew it would be the voice I would call home one day. I made my mind up that I had to meet him, I looked up at the top left side of the bleachers to see him in his jeans and gray coat. His hair was golden brown and styled, but what captured me the most was his deep blue eyes. Before I could turn around and look away, he caught my gaze and looked at me like he had been expecting me. I felt my heart race 100 times per minute and immediately look away. They made us pick sports and I chose softball, it can't be that bad right? I thought. I also noticed he was signing up for the same sport and was glad to see that I was going to see him every other day during gym.

As my first period ended, I decided to see were he was going. He went down the 800's hall and I noticed he had biology. Damn I thought I won't see him then, I had chemistry that period. While in chemistry, I thought that it would be a good idea to leave early to see what class he had later. But to my surprise I did not see him coming out of his class. I sadly made my way to my next class and the rest of the day went the same, without seeing him. I couldn't wait to get home and look for him on facebook. As I sat in study hall ninth period, I was looking through the hw I had to do tonight.

I was lost in thought of Edward Cullen, when the door opened 10 minutes later as he walked in. He said hi to a big guy who's name was Emmett and a little pixie looking black haired girl called Alice. Mr. Laskow asked him "Why so late, Mr. Cullen?" He went to sit with his friends in the back and responded "Got caught up in lunch." Oh! I thought that is why I didn't see him at lunch. He was an upperclassman and got to leave for lunch. I kept concentrating on not looking back because I didn't want to make myself look desperate. I watched the clock until it read 2:20 and the bell rang. I grabbed my backpack and left the classroom. Unexpectedly, I felt someone arm around my neck, and I turned around with a confused face. It was Edward.

"Hi Bella, who are you?" he said

"I'm...fine" I stammered. "How do you know my name" I said

"You are in my gym class right?" He asked

"Yea, I am. So how are you?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Im good just planning to go hang out with some of my friends, you wanna come?" he asked

"Of course, I would love to." I said

BEEP BEEP. my alarm clock yet of and I couldn't believe that it was already 6:30 am. This is gonna be a long day. I thought to myself.

As I got dressed I thought about how meeting Edward and going out to with him once had changed my life. Edward became my life so quickly, that losing him would mean losing my best friend, my lover, my companion, my heart, my king, my everything.

I quickly dried of my tears and went to get into my car so I could go to school.

This was going to be a long day, I felt it.


End file.
